


Larga, larga noche

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Español | Spanish, Forum: Comunidad del Cazador, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio estaba convencido de que había tenido la mejor idea posible para unas vacaciones perfectas. Lástima que no estuviesen saliendo como las había planeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larga, larga noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre/Octubre del foro Comunidad del Cazador y está basado en la situación propuesta por Lilith-chan.

Vacaciones.

Esa era una palabra mágica y podía mejorar la vida de cualquier persona en el planeta. Cualquier persona que no fuese Kurapika, claro.

Leorio ya estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho y no le importaba tener que pasar semanas intentando convencerlo de tomarse unos días libres cada año. 

El tener que quitarle su celular; recordarle que Senritsu era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de todo por unos días, por lo que no necesitaba llamarla a pedirle reportes; e interrumpirlo cada vez que parecía querer recorrer las peores zonas de la ciudad en busca de información, eran parte de la rutina cuando lograba convencerlo de tomarse unas cortas vacaciones y Leorio podía con ello, aunque hacía que _él_ no pudiese relajarse y descansar.

Por eso, un cambio total le había parecido una buena idea. Alejarse por unos días de los lugares urbanos y turísticos, acerarse a la naturaleza y recordar entre amigos lo vivido en el examen del cazador —con menos peligros y menos incomodidades—era perfecto.

Pero claro, nadie apreciaba su idea.

—¿Crees que falta mucho, Killua? —preguntó Gon en voz baja por doceava vez.

—Es obvio que ni siquiera sabe dónde estamos —replicó Killua, sin preocuparse por intentar que él no los escuchase.

Al ver a ambos chicos por el retrovisor, Leorio pudo notar la mueca de desesperación en el rostro de Gon y el gran bostezo con el que Killua finalizó sus palabras al tiempo que cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y se recostó de costado, ocupando gran parte del asiento trasero, como si tuviese intenciones de echarse a dormir.

Niños y su falta de paciencia.

Leorio frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en el camino de tierra.

El paraíso campestre, lleno de piscinas, masajistas, cócteles y una zona de camping para quienes preferían estar más cerca de la naturaleza —la razón que lo había llevado a elegirlo, aun si al menos dos de su grupo parecían creer que su único interés estaba en las masajistas—, tenía que estar cerca.

Las indicaciones en la página turística aseguraban que estaba a tres horas de camino y ya llevaban al menos cuatro, pero eso solo se debía a los minutos que habían pasado discutiendo en la intersección y el tiempo perdido regresando hasta una pequeña estación de gasolina para comprar un mapa —el único tipo de mapa que vendían—, el cuál había resultado estar en una escala de 1:100, lo que lo hacía anormalmente grande e imposible de usar.

La arenosa carretera sin pavimento era, sin duda, una estrategia para dar la impresión de alejarse de la civilización.

Iban por el camino correcto, se repitió Leorio a sí mismo en su mente en el mismo momento en que un bache de la carretera causó que el auto se meciera bruscamente para incomodidad de todos los pasajeros.

—Te dije que tomaras el camino de la derecha —resopló Kurapika, cerrando el libro que había tenido en sus manos y del que no había leído una sola palabra, pues en ningún momento había pasado ninguna página, y lo colocó en su regazo—. Y conduce más despacio.

—¡El otro camino estaba igual! —se defendió Leorio, presionando el acelerador solo para contradecir a Kurapika. Una vez más, una zanja llevó a que todos saltaran ligeramente en sus asientos.

Leorio solo esperaba que no terminase arruinando la suspensión, porque dudaba que ser un cazador lo libraría de pagar una multa por dañar el carro que había rentado.

—Pero como muchos escogen la izquierda cuando dudan, es ahí donde ponen trampas.

—Exacto —dijo Kurapika, girando su cabeza para sonreírle a Gon—. Hiciste bien en recordarlo, a diferencia de otros.

—No estamos en un examen, así que no hay ninguna trampa —aseguró Leorio; no pensaba caer en una provocación tan obvia—. Ya verán que es por aquí, así cállense y esperen.

Kurapika lo observó con incredulidad, Gon balbuceó por un momento y Killua bufó por lo bajo, pero todos le hicieron caso y pronto los únicos sonidos fueron el motor y la respiración rítmica de los dos menores, que terminaron durmiéndose en pocos minutos, Killua acostado en el largo del asiento y Gon recostado contra el respaldar.

Eso debería haber sido el final de sus problemas, mas una vez comenzó a oscurecer y los pocos arbustos que delimitaban el camino comenzaron a parecerle cada vez más similares bajo la luz de los faroles de su auto, Leorio comenzó a dudar.

Quizás, después de todo, no estaban camino a un paraíso y necesitaban pensar pronto en algo más, como encontrar dónde pasar la noche y así tener tiempo para decidir realmente qué hacer en los próximos días.

—Eh... Kurapika... —pronunció cuando el silencio que él mismo había pedido y la falta de un milagro apareciendo frente a él comenzaron a desesperarlo.

Los segundos pasaron sin ninguna respuesta, haciéndole pensar que Kurapika también se había dormido, mas apartar su vista del camino por un momento le permitió ver que el rubio estaba despierto y tenía su mirada fija en el camino.

Era imposible que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Si Kurapika estaba molesto, lo que seguiría, sin duda, sería un sermón sobre su mala idea y de cómo era su culpa que estuviesen en medio de la nada. Aunque quizás podría evitar eso si demostraba que estaba arrepentido.

—Kurapika... —insistió en el tono más lastimoso posible y disminuyendo la velocidad del auto. Para su suerte, eso funcionó.

—Tendremos que devolvernos —suspiró Kurapika, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento—. Ni siquiera he visto un letrero y no podemos pasar la noche en el auto.

Saber que había estado pensando lo mismo que Kurapika era un alivio, en cierta forma, pues eso significaba que esa era realmente la mejor opción, aun si era decepcionante tener que darse por vencido.

Aprovechando la falta de vehículos cerca, Leorio giró de inmediato, mas pisó el freno cuando los faros iluminaron un letrero parcialmente oculto por los arbustos de ramas largas junto al camino.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. ¿Ves eso?

Kurapika abrió su boca, mas antes de poder hablar fue interrumpido:  
—¿Ver qué? 

La voz de Gon los sobresaltó, pero Leorio se encontró sonriendo de inmediato y señaló con una de sus manos el letrero donde se leía claramente "hostal".

—Eso —dijo mientras Gon restregaba sus ojos con una mano y usaba la otra para sacudir a Killua y despertarlo—. Podemos pasar la noche ahí y mañana les preguntaremos cómo llegar a nuestro paraíso campestre.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si todavía existe —replicó Kurapika, visiblemente dudoso ante el anticuado aviso.

—¿Así que seguimos perdidos? —cuestionó Killua con voz adormilada, enderezándose.

—Ya tenemos dónde quedarnos —lo corrigió Leorio, malhumorado ante la falta de confianza de todos—. Dijiste que no podemos pasar la noche en el carro, ¿no? —le dijo a Kurapika mientras reanudó el rumbo, haciendo que Kurapika asintiera con lentitud—. E imagino que ustedes ya quieren bajarse.

Tanto Gon como Killua contestaron que sí con demasiada prontitud, pero Leorio los ignoró para señalar la casa que ya podían ver frente a ellos.

—¡Vean, el hostal sí existe!

Quizás no ameritaba tanta emoción, pues el lugar no era más que una casa de madera de dos pisos cuyo aspecto lucía peor según se acercaban.

Las ventanas de ambos pisos estaban enrejadas por fuera y las cortinas interiores se encontraban cerradas, dando una impresión de encierro; mas la puerta principal, delgada y con una cerradura oxidada, se encontraba abierta y en el interior brillaba una luz débil que le daba esperanzas.

No era un hotel de lujo ni un paraíso campestre, pero estaba claro que era mejor que nada.

—¿Realmente nos vamos a quedar aquí? —murmuró Gon cuando Leorio detuvo el auto.

—Prefiero acampar —afirmó Killua cruzando sus brazos.

—¿En un desierto? —rebatió Leorio—. No hay árboles, cuevas, ríos. ¡Nada! Al menos encontramos dónde quedarnos.

Eso era, en su totalidad, cierto.

Si bien cuando habían salido de la ciudad más cercana habían visto algunos árboles y tiendas, estos habían disminuido según avanzaron, hasta llegar al punto en que lo único que rompía la monotonía del paisaje eran algunos arbustos poco verdes y esqueléticos.

Entre eso, el auto y el hostal, era evidente que ese último era la mejor opción.

—El principal problema sería la comida —señaló Kurapika, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad—. Odio aceptarlo, pero probablemente es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

Leorio se quejó por lo bajo de lo poco que lo apoyaban, mas mantuvo su cabeza en alto cuando bajaron del auto y todos lo siguieron hasta la entrada del hostal.

Al empujar la puerta con un solo dedo mientras guardaba las llaves del carro en un bolsillo, lo que les dio la bienvenida no fue el dulce sonido de una campana o de la voz de una chica saludándolos, sino el chirrido de la puerta.

—Necesita un par de gotas de aceite —comentó antes de fijarse en el interior.

Tal como su fachada, el interior de la casa era inhóspito, carente de decoraciones o de asientos abullonados que hiciera del corredor de entrada un lugar agradable.

El único mobiliario notable en el pasillo era una mesa alargada, tras la cual se encontraba sentado un hombre canoso, quien leía un periódico manteniendo su espalda encorvada; a su lado, en la pared, un letrero y una docena de llaves colgadas en simples puntillas eran las únicas indicaciones de que éste era, realmente, un hostal.

Haciendo una mueca, poco contento de que esa fuese la única opción que tenían, Leorio se acercó a la improvisada recepción y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa.

—Buenas, necesitamos al menos un par de habitaciones.

El hombre no alzó su mirada, pero sí su mano para señalar el letrero escrito a mano que anunciaba que si una llave estaba en la pared, esa habitación estaba disponible; el valor por noche y que debían pagar por anticipado.

Vaya atención la de éste hotel.

—Tú pagas —intervino Killua antes de que él pudiese decir algo más. Leorio giró su cabeza, decidido a protestar por eso, mas la mirada fija de todos, que indicaba que estaban de acuerdo con Killua, lo hizo cambiar de idea.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó; era su culpa que estuvieran ahí y él no era un cobarde que escapaba de sus responsabilidades—. No digan que nunca hago nada por ustedes. —Además, no se trataba de un hotel particularmente costoso, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado no estaba seguro de si el precio era realmente justo—. Respecto al precio...

Kurapika fingió una tos, interrumpiéndolo.

Al mirarlo de reojo, Leorio descubrió que el Kuruta estaba fulminándolo con su mirada.

Resignado a tener a todos contra él y sospechando, además, que sería difícil negociar con alguien que no le dirigía la palabra ni parecía querer determinarlo de ninguna forma, Leorio dejó sobre la mesa suficiente dinero para dos habitaciones y tomó dos llaves al azar.

Si no resultaban ser de habitaciones dobles, volvería a cambiarlas.

—Elijan la que quieran —dijo, sosteniendo una llave en una mano y la otra en la otra. 

—Killua, compartamos habitación —dijo Gon, tomando la llave que Leorio tenía en su mano derecha sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Claro —habló Killua, tomándose un momento para sacarle la lengua a Leorio—. No es como si tengamos otra opción con este viejo avaro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —reclamó Leorio, pero ambos chicos corrieron hacia la escalera que se divisaba al lado izquierdo, solo deteniéndose para presionar el interruptor junto a estas y prender así el único pálido bombillo en el techo. Con un suspiro, Leorio estuvo a punto de imitarlos, mas el recuerdo de un último interrogante lo detuvo—. Ah, y nos gustaría saber cuándo podemos comer.

El hombre volvió a señalar el mismo letrero. Kurapika se aclaró la garganta.

—"El desayuno y la comida están incluidos en el precio y serán servidos a las nueve de la mañana y a las nueve de la noche sin excepción" —leyó antes de dirigirse al hombre—. Lamento mucho que mi compañero no se tomase el trabajo de ver la información que está aquí.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —se quejó Leorio, aun cuando no impidió que Kurapika lo empujase hacia las escaleras inmediatamente después—. Él ni siquiera nos saludó.

—No sabemos por qué no habló con nosotros —señaló Kurapika.

—Falta de cortesía básica —refunfuñó Leorio por lo bajo, mas no protestó más.

Quizás Kurapika sentía simpatía por personas que vivían aisladas del mundo, como habían hecho los Kurutas antes de ser masacrados, y por eso creía que la falta de modales tenía alguna razón o incluso era costumbre.

No que eso tuviese sentido, pero Leorio no quería discutir al respecto.

Al llegar al segundo piso, la competencia que aparentemente habían iniciado Gon y Killua para decidir quién dormiría en la cama junto a la ventana le informó que la habitación de los chicos resultó ser doble y al abrir la puerta con el número que indicaba su llave —4— y prender la luz, descubrió que esa alcoba también lo era y aun cuando él habría preferido más que dos camas, dos mesas de noche y una ventana tapada por una cortina oscura, era aceptable.

No había necesidad de volver a bajar a exigir un cambio.

Con alivio, Leorio se dejó caer en la cama más cercana, quitándose sus zapatos descuidadamente usando solo sus propios pies, mientras Kurapika se acercaba a la ventana.

—Despiértame para ir a comer —pidió Leorio y cerró los ojos.

Si Kurapika le contestó o si Gon y Killua llegaron luego de terminar su competencia y decidieron buscarlos antes de irse a explorar, como solían hacer, fue algo que Leorio no supo, pues en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó dormido, demasiado cansado después de tantas horas conduciendo.

* * *

—¡Realmente no encontramos a nadie!

Leorio no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció dormido, pero lo que lo despertó fue la voz de Gon.

—Eso no prueba nada —respondió Kurapika.

—Pero tienes que aceptar que podría ser —dijo Killua.

—¿De qué están hablando? —interrumpió Leorio, enderezándose mientras contenía un gran bostezo y buscando a sus amigos con su mirada, encontrándolos de inmediato, sentados en el borde de la cama de Kurapika.

—Al fin —resopló Killua—. No nos estabas dejando hablar con tus ronquidos.

—¿Qué dijist...? —comenzó Leorio, mas el crujir de la madera en algún lugar fuera de la habitación, como si alguien estuviese caminando con pasos lentos y pesados en el corredor, lo detuvo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntar. Era una tontería, pues era obvio que alguien había caminado cerca y el mal estado del lugar había delatado sus pasos y si bien no parecían haber más huéspedes, no era anormal que el personal de un hostal recorriese el lugar.

—De eso estábamos hablando —suspiró Kurapika en lugar de echarle en cara que había dicho una estupidez—. Gon y Killua creen que estamos en una casa embrujada.

Leorio parpadeó una vez, esperando que todos comentaran lo extraño que era escuchar al siempre serio Kurapika bromear; cuando eso no sucedió, parpadeó de nuevo antes de examinar la expresión grave de todos y luego de un tercer parpadeo, dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—Los fantasmas no existen —añadió, todavía con la risa notoria en su voz.

—¿Olvidas la fecha? —replicó Killua fulminándolo con su mirada.

—¿Fecha? —repitió, confundido.

—Treinta y uno de octubre —aclaró Kurapika—. El día de los muertos, según diversas culturas, que consideran este día como la fecha en que la barrera entre el más allá y el mundo de los vivos se debilita.

—Ah —exclamó Leorio, parcialmente impresionado por la explicación de enciclopedia de Kurapika y comprendiendo por qué los más chicos estaban diciendo tal cosa. Él también había sido niño y recordaba haberse disfrazado e intentado asustar a otros junto a Pietro—. Con solo decir eso no conseguirán dulces.

—¡Eso no es lo que estamos haciendo! —reclamó Killua.

—Y los espíritus sí existen —añadió Gon con un puchero—. Hay una cueva famosa en Isla Ballena por los espíritus de los pescadores ahogados que viven en ella.

—Lo más probable es que se trate de un mito para atraer turistas —dijo Kurapika—, aunque sus orígenes puede estar basados en el eco producido por el viento...

—No. —Gon miró con fijeza y seriedad a Kurapika—. Una vez los escuché, cuando todos estábamos organizando una búsqueda de un barco pesquero que se perdió en una tormenta la noche anterior.

Kurapika abrió la boca, mas la cerró sin pronunciar palabra y bajó la mirada, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre objetar o no el testimonio de Gon.

—Mi abuelo dice —agregó Killua— que una de las razones para la ubicación de la casa principal y todas las trampas a su alrededor es evitar que ningún espíritu vengativo pueda encontrarnos.

Aun cuando no estaba seguro de si Killua estaba diciendo la verdad o no, Leorio no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda ante la idea de que incluso los famosos Zoldyck le temiesen a los fantasmas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esta casa? —pronunció, no queriendo pensar mucho en eso.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Es cierto que hemos escuchado más de un ruido extraño —dijo Kurapika, ayudándolo a entender mucho más que con la escueta respuesta de Killua—, pero esta es una construcción antigua y en mal estado, por lo que puede haber una explicación.

Los más chicos del grupo intercambiaron una mirada, como si quisiesen ponerse de acuerdo telepáticamente antes de rebatir eso, mas una risa proveniente del primer piso se hizo escuchar antes que cualquier protesta.

—¿Y cómo vas a explicar eso? —Killua se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su cabeza para indicar hacia abajo con ella.

—Es obvio que hay alguien abajo —intervino Leorio, aun cuando Kurapika lució dudoso.

—Nop, nadie.

—Ni siquiera encontramos al señor que nos atendió —habló Gon, moviendo sus piernas al borde de la cama—. Tampoco pude sentir la presencia de nadie escondido.

—Habrá salido a comprar algo para la comida porque no tenían suficiente —rebatió Leorio, comenzando a cansarse del tema, y buscó a tientas sus zapatos al tiempo que metió una mano en un bolsillo para sacar su celular y confirmar la hora—. Como sea, deberíamos bajar y... —Al ver la pantalla del aparato y descubrir que eran pasadas las once, Leorio se calló por un segundo antes de alzar la voz, indignado—: ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!?

—Lo intenté. —Kurapika lo observó de reojo con el ceño fruncido—. Y para tu información, no sirvieron ninguna comida.

Parcialmente intimidado ante el mal humor de Kurapika, Leorio decidió concentrarse en el mayor problema actual y se levantó de un salto mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono en un bolsillo.

—Esto no puede ser. Vamos a buscarlo y a reclamarle.

Porque alguno de los encargados del hostal tenía que estar ahí; era imposible que se hubiesen ido así como así cuando tenían clientes, ¿no?

Recorrer el lugar, guiado por Gon y Killua y prendiendo todas las luces del lugar, le respondió que sí, justo eso había sucedido, a pesar de los ocasionales ruidos.

No había una sola persona en ninguna de las doce habitaciones repartidas en ambos pisos, todas igual de parcas que las que ellos habían elegido, carentes no solo de decoraciones, sino también de armarios donde alguien podía ocultarse; tampoco en la recepción ni en el pequeño comedor ubicado frente a la minúscula cocina, con apenas dos fogones y un refrigerador tan vacío como la única despensa bajo los fogones.

—No puedo negar que es extraño —aceptó Kurapika una vez finalizaron el recorrido—. De no haber visto a alguien antes creería que ésta casa está abandonada.

Leorio asintió.

—Nos robaron.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, Leorio tuvo un presentimiento y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, mas al salir y ver el auto y dentro del baúl de éste lo que habían llevado con ellos para el viaje, suspiró con alivio.

—Todas nuestras cosas están bien —informó al regresar a la recepción, donde los demás se encontraban, y recibir una mirada interrogante de todos. En ese mismo instante, un nuevo sonido rítmico en el segundo piso hizo que los cuatro miraran hacia arriba.

—Digo que nos vayamos de aquí —expresó Killua—. Antes de que sea tarde.

Las palabras fatalistas de Killua provocaron un nuevo escalofrío en Leorio, mas se negó a aceptarlo; además, había un problema que quizás Killua estaba olvidando.

—Tú no eres el que va a pasar horas conduciendo.

—Podemos ir caminando —sugirió Gon, encogiéndose de hombros—. O corriendo.

A veces Leorio olvidaba que sus amigos eran pequeños monstruos inhumanos; otras veces lograba recordarlo a tiempo para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era un humano normal y que aunque ahora sabía nen y era un cazador, no quería repetir el primer examen en el que se habían conocido, gracias.

—Antes de eso —intervino Kurapika, como casi siempre sonando como la voz de la razón— podríamos intentar averiguar qué hay cerca y llamar a pedir ayuda. Es mejor que arriesgarnos a perdernos o conducir de noche y arriesgarnos a un accidente.

—¿Y cómo?

—Fácil —dijo Leorio, sacando su teléfono una vez más y sonriendo con confianza—. Para algo están los números de emergencia.

Considerando pedir que solo los localizaran y les enviasen un mapa local que sí fuese utilizable, Leorio marcó tres números y aguardó. Que pasado varios segundos no hubiese tono destruyó la seguridad que había sentido.

—Creo que hay algo mal —aceptó, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío en su nuca—, prueben con sus teléfonos.

—No funciona —informó Gon antes que todos y Kurapika coreó sus palabras. Killua solo pronunció un improperio, haciendo evidente que él tampoco había tenido suerte.

Por un largo momento el silencio reinó, pero fue roto por un suspiro de Kurapika.

—Todavía tenemos el mapa que compramos.

—Voy por el. —Gon corrió tras decir eso, sin darle oportunidad a Leorio para oponerse.

—Ese mapa es inútil.

— _Yo_ no voy a revisarlo —advirtió Killua, luciendo desconfiado.

—No se preocupen —pronunció Kurapika—, tengo una idea.

Gon no tardó en regresar con el abultado mapa entre sus manos y a petición de Kurapika lo dejó en el suelo, todavía plegado.

—Pasa los pliegos hasta que te diga —fue la única instrucción que dio Kurapika, mas en el mismo momento puso su mano derecha sobre el mapa y dejó caer de su dedo anular una cadena que terminaba en una punta redonda, por lo que Leorio entendió. La cadena de radiestesia.

Aun confiando en las habilidades de Kurapika, según pasaron los minutos y diferentes pliegos del mapa, Leorio comenzó a impacientarse.

Él no fue el único, pues aunque Gon continuó doblando y desdoblando el mapa con calma para que diferentes partes de éste fuesen visibles, Killua comenzó a observar a su alrededor y diferentes sonidos, que Leorio quería acreditar como la vieja casa asentándose, incrementaron su frecuencia.

Ningún crujido, paso o algo que sonaba demasiado como una voz o una risa lograron desconcentrar a Kurapika y cuando Leorio empezó a notar lo sudorosas que estaban sus palmas y a considerar darse por vencido y aceptar que deberían irse en su auto ya mismo, Kurapika anunció:  
—Aquí estamos.

Leorio se agachó frente al mapa en el mismo momento en que Gon soltó el pliegue, esperando ver en el la señal de un hotel y un camino a su lado, pero lo único que vio fue una extensa área marrón.

—Aquí no hay nada.

—Ni siquiera una carretera —añadió Killua, mirando por encima de Leorio.

—Pero estamos aquí —afirmó Kurapika, dejando que su cadena se moviese un par de veces más antes de contraerla—. Si no estoy mal—continuó, inclinándose para trazar con su dedo una ruta invisible, la cual continuó en otra zona igual de vacía del mapa luego de pasar un pliego—, éste fue el camino que recorrimos para llegar aquí.

—Kurapika —dijo Leorio luego de tomar una bocanada de aire y levantarse, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurapika—, está bien aceptar que a veces no puedes hacer algo.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocado? —Kurapika entrecerró sus ojos y se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, obligando a Leorio a retirar sus manos.

—Ah. —Gon los ignoró a favor de continuar el camino imaginario que Kurapika había trazado, pasando varios pliegos—. Si veníamos de esa dirección, esta es la última tienda que vimos.

—Donde compramos el mapa —dijo Killua, haciendo que todos se fijaran en el gran ícono que indicaba que en esa parte se encontraba un establecimiento comercial.

—Y el camino se termina aquí —señaló Gon, pasando otro pliego. Efectivamente, donde indicaba Gon se acababa el trazo gris de la carretera y comenzaba el espacio marrón.

—Están diciendo que estamos en un lugar inexistente —habló Leorio, sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío.

—Según el mapa.

Leorio quería asentir a las palabras de Kurapika, decir que tenía que tratarse de un error de impresión más, pues la escala del mapa era de por sí sola una gran error, pero aunque quería creer eso, no estaba seguro.

No había nadie, él no recordaba haber visto otro auto y dudaba que aquel viejo hubiese salido a caminar de noche y si sumaba todos los sonidos sin explicación al hecho de estar en un lugar que no estaba marcado y a la falta de señal telefónica...

Tragando saliva, Leorio apartó su vista del mapa.

—Bueno...

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió a Leorio y en ese mismo instante todas las luces se apagaron.

La tensión se apoderó de Leorio de inmediato y a pesar de que temía lo que vería, giró en la oscuridad, tratando de divisar algo. 

No pudo hacer tal cosa, aun cuando escuchó a alguien correr a su lado y cuando intentó agarrarlo, esperando que fuese alguno de sus amigos y así al menos no sentirse como si estuviese totalmente solo en un agujero negro, sus manos se cerraron en el aire.

—¡Usen gyo! —gritó Killua.

Ese no era el fuerte de Leorio, si bien había entrenado más desde que se habían reunido en York Shin, pero quizás el miedo que le producía la posibilidad de estar en una situación de vida o muerte lo ayudó a conseguirlo en el primer intento y mantenerlo sin problemas.

—¡No veo nada! —Excepto a sus amigos, cuya aura parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Todos estaban en el mismo lugar que antes del corte de luz, en guardia y pendientes de sus alrededores.

—No hay nada con aura —aclaró Gon, girando su cabeza en dirección a la zona donde, una vez más, provino un sonido de pasos.

—Maldición, ya debe ser media noche —murmuró Killua antes de alzar la voz—. Gon, probemos la puerta.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Gon hizo justo eso y junto a Killua corrió hacia la puerta de entrada; al igual que Kurapika, Leorio los siguió, no queriendo perderlos de vista de ser posible, y contuvo el aliento cuando ellos contaron hasta tres y embistieron la puerta.

Leorio esperaba ver de inmediato la oscuridad menos absoluta de la noche y en un punto de ésta, el auto, mas Gon y Killua dejaron escapar un quejido de dolor y retrocedieron.

Eso no era posible. La puerta que parecía estar a punto de desboronarse si un viento fuerte soplaba no había cedido.

No queriendo no hacer nada, Leorio los imitó y cuando eso no funcionó, pateó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Leorio, apártate!

Ante la orden de Gon, Leorio obedeció y se alegró de haber hecho eso al ver la gran cantidad de aura acumulada en un puño de Gon, con el cual golpeó la puerta.

Nada de eso hizo crujir siquiera la madera, aun cuando ruidos que sí parecían de madera partiéndose sobre sus cabezas comenzaron.

Negándose a rendirse, Gon probó lo mismo con una pared y un par de ventanas y aunque el cristal de éstas sí se rompió en muchos pedazos, las rejas oxidadas tras ellas no cedieron.

—Esto tiene que tener una explicación —dijo Kurapika con apremio, como si quisiese convencerse de eso y calmarse.

Por mucho que Leorio quería pensar lo mismo, el sentir más de una vez una ligera brisa a su lado, como la que causa alguien al correr por rápido y pasar, le impedía hacerlo.

Quizás Gon y Killua tenían razón y estaban en el lugar equivocado el día equivocado y todos ellos iban a morir ahí y en parte era por su culpa.

Leorio cerró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, anticipando el golpe final y con una disculpa en la punta de su lengua, mas los segundos pasaron antes de que pudiese elegir las palabras adecuadas y nadie ni nada lo atacó.

La extrañeza que eso le causó hizo que Leorio volviese a abrir los ojos y miró la oscuridad a su alrededor, sin usar gyo, prestando atención a los constantes ruidos. Pisadas, crujidos y eso que venía del segundo piso tenía que ser una risa, pero nada más.

—No nos han hecho nada.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Kurapika con brusquedad.

—No nos han hecho nada —repitió Leorio, dejando caer sus hombros mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Killua poco antes—. Tal vez no sean vengativos. 

—Sigo sin querer estar aquí —bufó Killua.

—Pero no nos dejan salir.

Eso era cierto, pero tal como Kurapika deseaba creer, tenía que haber una razón para eso.

—Calmémonos —indicó Leorio caminando en la dirección general en la que, creía, estaba Kurapika— y... ¡Ah!

—¡Leorio! —gritaron todos en el mismo momento en que él gritó de sorpresa cuando una irregularidad en el suelo lo hizo tambalearse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —aseguró, sonriendo aunque no estaba seguro de si los demás lo notarían o no—, solo me tropecé.

—No nos hagas preocupar por una tontería en un momento así —reclamó Kurapika. Su voz se escuchaba tan cerca que Leorio agrandó su sonrisa en lugar de molestarse, sabiendo perfectamente que, a pesar de su aparente molestia, Kurapika probablemente estaba aliviado.

Esa sonrisa, sin embargo, no duró mucho en su rostro, pues los crujidos incrementaron su volumen, como si se estuvieran concentrando en el mismo punto justo encima de ellos.

—Suena como si la casa se estuviese viniendo a bajo —dijo Killua.

—Sí. —Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo más y Leorio alzó su cabeza, apretando sus ojos, en un intento por ver algo, cosa que no fue posible, aun cuando el ruido se incrementó más y más. De repente, Gon gritó—: ¡Cúbranse!

Confiando en él, Leorio hizo justo eso, usando sus brazos para proteger su cabeza y rostro e intentando también enfocar su aura en ellos, cosa que quizás funcionó, demostrando una vez más que el miedo ayudaba a avanzar, pues aunque escuchó cómo todo caía a su alrededor y pudo ver, por los espacios entre sus brazos, cómo la estructura se fue abajo en cuestión de segundos, no sintió ningún dolor.

Luego solo quedó un profundo silencio y la poca luz de la luna menguante que se podía ver al borde del horizonte les permitió ver los pedazos de madera y otros objetos de otros materiales que habían quedado alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —cuestionó Leorio mirando de un lado a otro, inseguro de si moverse y caminar sobre los escombros era una buena idea o no.

—Vale la pena investigar —murmuró Kurapika pensativo.

Leorio lo observó con incredulidad. Él, por lo menos, había tenido suficiente de sucesos extraños por un día y en lugar de quedarse a investigar quería irse, así fuese a una ciudad en lugar de a un paraíso campestre.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Killua parecía pensar lo mismo y fue quien lideró el camino sobre los escombros, seguido por todos, incluso Kurapika.

Abrir las puertas del auto que Leorio realmente no quería conducir por más horas le produjo cierto alivio debido a su normalidad y Leorio sonrió, manteniendo la puerta del conductor abierta.

—¿Por qué no usas tu cadena para guiarnos? —bromeó, haciendo una venia como si quisiera invitar a Kurapika a pasar.

—Perdimos el mapa —pronunció Kurapika con parsimonia mientras rodeó el auto para alcanzar la puerta del copiloto—. Y tú tienes las llaves.

No era como si él estuviese negándose a conducir. Leorio frunció el ceño por un segundo, poco a gusto a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a que Kurapika no entendiese una broma.

—¿Creen que la página de los cazadores tenga información sobre esto? —preguntó Gon, todavía mirando de reojo los vestigios de la casa aunque estaba subiendo al auto al igual que los demás.

—No sé si quiero saber —aceptó Leorio, sentándose tras el volante y prendiendo las luces del auto, lo que le permitió ver con más claridad el poco agradable panorama de una casa destruida en el medio de la nada.

—No sirves para cazador —se burló Killua, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Cállate —rebatió Leorio pisando el embrague—, tú eras el que quería salir corriendo.

—Se llama sentido común.

Leorio ignoró esa respuesta, más preocupado por la falta de sonido del motor cuando giró la llave.

—¿Eh? —murmuró para sí mismo cuando la giró de nuevo y nada sucedió.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gon se apoyó contra el asiento del conductor, asomando su cabeza sobre éste para ver lo que Leorio estaba haciendo.

—No estoy seguro... —expresó Leorio, probando un par de veces más y verificando que la caja de cambios estuviese en primera.

El auto no encendió, mas pasados unos segundos las luces se apagaron y un coro de risas, que esta vez parecían provenir de todas las direcciones a su alrededor, resonó en el aire.

—Todavía no ha amanecido —habló Kurapika con voz sorprendentemente calma— y según dicen algunas tradiciones, la noche de los muertos continúa hasta el amanecer.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo!? —Leorio ya había tenido suficiente de fenómenos paranormales por hoy y toda su vida y ya no estaba tan seguro de que no les harían nada. Una casa les acababa de caer encima, al fin de cuentas.

—No dejarse llevar por el pánico es el primer paso... —recitó Kurapika con su vista fija en la ventana.

—Será una larga noche —suspiró Killua, sonando más sosegado que cuando habían estado encerrados en la casa.

—Pero podría ser interesante —aseguró Gon, imitando a Kurapika y poniendo toda su atención en lo poco que podía verse afuera.

Leorio dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante y cerró los ojos.

Killua tenía razón, sería una noche muy larga.


End file.
